


Yin Yang: So...

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Yang proposes to Weiss and Blake.Yin Yang (Checkmate, Freezerburn, Bumblebee)Pre-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 11





	Yin Yang: So...

Yang: *sits down beside Blake and looks across the table at Weiss*

Yang: Hey, girls.

Blake: Yang?

Yang: *reaches across the table to grab Weiss' hand*

Weiss: *looks at her questioningly*

Yang: My life wouldn't be the same without you girls. Before I came here, it was just me and Ruby. I want you to know how much you mean to me.

Weiss: We are honoured to be on your team.

Yang: Even more.

Blake: I can breathe easy... for the first time, in...

Yang: More.

Weiss: I am curious...

Yang: You don't know how much you girls mean to me.

Blake: Apparently not.

Yang: You mean the world to me. You mean RUBY to me.

Weiss: She is dear to us, as well. I will thank you to not repeat that.

Weiss: *nervously looks around*

Yang: *wraps her second hand around Weiss'*

Yang: I... love you girls...

Weiss: By love, you mean?..

Yang: *looks down*

Blake: I don't know what to say.

Weiss: Does she mean?.. Do you mean?.. I had not thought...

*the three sat there, looking each other in the eyes*

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: I had heard that people... did... between girls... I had... not even thought about it.

Weiss: *blushes and looks down*

Weiss: I apologize for lying... I had...

Blake: I can't believe I'm even thinking about this.

Weiss: Meaning you... are... thinking about this?..

Blake: It's like my heart just sings when I'm around her...

Weiss: Just which one of us are you proposing to?

Yang: *let's go of Weiss hand and nervously looks down*

Yang: Yeah, that's kind of the problem, isn't it?..

Weiss and Blake: *look into each other's eyes*

Weiss: I am completely unsure of what to say.

Blake: *slumps into her chair*

Yang: Did I... mess things up?..

Weiss: We are undecided.

Yang: Huh?

Blake: *leans into Yang*

Blake: Please tell me that you're serious?

Yang: You know I am...

Weiss: If that is the case... how would this work?..

Yang: *looks up at her*

Yang: Isn't that obvious?

Weiss: I'm afraid the romantic inclinations of two... or more... women... escapes me...

Yang: Isn't she just adorable?, except in a sexy way.

Blake: Very much.

Weiss: I am what?

Yang: I just want to eat you up. Literally. Quite literally. On this table.

Weiss: *blushes bright red*

Blake: I'd like to join you.

Weiss: *overheats and drops her head to the table*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/619180261572329472/yin-yang-so) tumblog.


End file.
